five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 3 (One Piece Campaign): Royal Tea Party
Short Summary Long Summary In Dressrosa palace, Shanks pouts in depression and frustration, despite Beckman telling him to act like a Captain and Emperor. Ignoring that, Shanks just asks why Big Mom didn’t invite him to the tea party. Sweat-dropping, Beckman asks his boss why that bothers him. Shanks notes that Big Mom has never invited him, wondering if they could’ve been used to nurture a more peaceful relationship. Pointing out that Big Mom is insane, Beckman seriously doubts she even considers that possibility, more likely scheming for a way to bring them down. On the other hand, Big Mom is here to meet Chitsujo and see what he’s like. Shanks calls his first-mate paranoid, guessing he already has a strategy to beat Big Mom. Beckman smiles that he does, though admits that his strategy against her or Kaido has only a 50% success rate. As for Blackbeard, Beckman’s strategy only has a 20% success rate. Shanks hopes they can raise those odds with the rest of the Alliance, asking if Chitsujo is already on his way to the tea party. Beckman nods, wishing that Chitsujo had stuck around long enough for the strategist to advise him on dealing with the Emperors, but the situation was urgent. Suddenly, Dragon frantically runs into the room, asking why Chitsujo is going to the tea party alone. That causes Beckman to panic, thinking the good king went with bodyguards. Dragon asks if Chitsujo doesn’t realize what he’s walking into, knowing that Big Mom’s tea parties are either backroom political deals with underworld lackeys, or a bloody massacre of the guests to absorb their assets. Shanks asks what Dragon thinks this one will be, not believing she’ll try something with Kaido involved. Dragon admits not knowing, which is why he calls it reckless of Chitsujo to go alone. Either Big Mom wants a deal with Kaido and Chitsujo, or she’ll be bold enough to try and kill one of them. Shanks tells Dragon to calm down, suggesting that Chitsujo rushed without bodyguards because the Emperors showed up out of nowhere, leaving only time to act. Dragon takes a deep breath, saying he’s right and they can’t panic when people are looking to them as symbols of security. He gives the order to Shanks to mobilize Defense with Jura, while sending Beckman to gather Intelligence to form a strategy within the hour. Once Beckman leaves, Dragon goes with Shanks, saying that if Big Mom gets violent, Kaido won’t miss the chance to do the same, believing he and Shanks both need to get involved to take on two Emperors. On the Queen Mama Chanter, Charlotte ‘Big Mom’ Linlin laughs and munches on her singing pieces of candy. Her oldest son, Charlotte Perospero, chuckles that his mother looks happier than usual, asking if the chefs made a delicious send-off meal. Shaking her head, Big Mom notes her eldest should know by now that she’s happiest when in an uneatable position. Perospero gives a cruel chuckle, thinking that since Chitsujo sees himself as a divine king, they’ll show how they do things on the high seas. He calls it sweet that the only way Dressrosa survives is if Chitsujo capitulates, wondering if this is an opportunity to get some of the kingdom’s wealth. Big Mom says they must first focus on what they want right now, adding that they can’t be too greedy yet. She turns to Vinsmoke Judge, saying they most important thing is to get his son back, claiming an alliance is only effective when parties are bound by blood and love, asking if he agrees. The Germa 66 leader nods, saying that’s as long as Big Mom keeps her end of the bargain. The Empress laughs that she despises people who go against deals, reminding him that after Sanji marries her daughter Pudding, Judge will have her military strength for his ‘little conquest’. Satisfied, Judge takes his seat, followed by his children, Ichiji, Niji, Yonji, and Reiju. At that point, Charlotte Katakuri, the strongest child and subordinate of Big Mom, jumps down from the crow’s nest, saying he has news. When his mother asks, Katakuri bows in respect and reports that Kaido’s ship will be arriving in minutes. He also observed a small vessel with one man casting off from the Dressrosa harbor, suspecting it to be Chitsujo. Big Mom laughs at Chitsujo coming alone, asking what he’s trying to prove while wondering if it’s pride, naivety, or stupidity, writing him off as a fool that Bege shouldn’t have taken seriously. Katakuri thinks to himself that Chitsujo clearly has a reputation that commands respect for his position and power. He also realizes there’s no way Chitsujo is a fool and unaware of the threat of two Emperors. He asks himself why the good king would attend the tea party without any protection, wondering if he believes he’s capable of taking them all on. Katakuri realizes Chitsujo can’t have earned so much respect with just strength, but wisdom too. So, either Chitsujo has hidden his bodyguards, or really is as strong as people believe, meaning he is more than capable of handling them. Katakuri realizes his mother isn’t taking this seriously enough, knowing they bit off more than they can chew. Then, two chess soldiers present Kaido, King of the Beasts. The mighty Emperor stomps towards the table. Putting on a pleasant smile, Big Mom welcomes her old rival to the tea party, noting it’s been a long time. Kaido notes he thought even the demons of Hell come to Linlin’s tea parties, having toyed with the idea of not coming to see what happens to a monster such as himself. Taking his seat, Kaido states he’s only here to meet the man in charge of Setsudo, who injured him, having much to discuss. Big Mom suppresses a chuckle, having heard of the incident and finding it amusing. Then, two chess soldiers announce the arrival of a man wearing blue and gold, carrying a bag and large bottle. When Big Mom gives the order for Chitsujo to be allowed aboard, the Watcher easily leaps onto the flagship. With a sheepish smile, Chitsujo asks if he should’ve waited for permission to come aboard, admitting he’s new to this stuff. Kaido narrows his eyes, thinking the Watcher has much to answer for. Confused and unimpressed, Judge thinks that Chitsujo just dresses the part and doesn’t radiate power, wondering if he’s really the Alliance founder. Katakuri goes pale, thinking that he’s terrified, recognizing that a powerful veteran warrior lies beneath the dumb smile. Big Mom laughs that it’s no trouble, saying it’s a pleasure to finally meet Chitsujo now that he made it to the tea party. Chitsujo gives his own laugh, noting that since the demons of hell come to the tea parties, it’s best he attend. Big Mom is inwardly impressed that Chitsujo is very calm for such short notice, thinking it’s impossible for him to be that confident. Holding out the bag and bottle, Chitsujo calls it a custom of Menou to provide gifts for gatherings. He tosses the bag to Big Mom, and the bottle to Kaido. Chitsujo explains that he gave Kaido some of the finest alcohol in Menou, prompting the King of the Beasts to start chugging. He then tells Big Mom that she received the finest candies from Menou’s confectioners, knowing how much she loves sweets. Perospero hisses at Chitsujo for daring to use that love of sweets to poison his mother. Offended, Chitsujo states he won’t dishonor his people’s efforts by poisoning their creation. Before Perospero can tell Big Mom to stop, she’s already shoveling a handful to her mouth. Katakuri orders his older brother to calm down, saying he almost caused an incident with his baseless accusation against Lord Chitsujo. While Perospero gasps at his slip-up, Chitsujo notes that the man’s concern for his mother and leader is admirable, asking him to rely on the man who can see the future. Katakuri confirms that Chitsujo didn’t poison anything, while adding that ‘Mama’ greatly enjoyed the sweets. Big Mom squeals that she hasn’t had such good candy in a long time. Kaido gives a happy grin, exclaiming at the ‘wonderful booze’, complimenting Chitsujo for the gift. Chitsujo explains that the tradition was started by his father, who believed these kinds of events should start by putting everyone in a good mood. Taking his seat, Chitsujo notices the other guests, saying he wasn’t aware Judge and his children would be included, apologizing that he would’ve prepared a gift if he knew. Judge tells him not to worry, since he’s technically there with Big Mom, since Germa 66 is attempting an alliance with the Big Mom Pirates. Chitsujo feigns surprise at that, realizing what the topic of discussion would be if Judge is present. After thanking the servants for providing tea and snacks, Chitsujo suggests getting down to business. Big Mom gasps in surprise at that, asking Chitsujo to slow down so they can enjoy their tea and snacks. While Chitsujo calls the offer tempting, he says the Emperors need to understand that he’s a busy man with a war to run. He can’t stay too long now that the troops cast off, plus the Emperors’ arrival has frightened Dressrosa, so he asks to keep the tea party brief. While the Emperors fall silent, Perospero seethes in anger at the ‘nerve’. Judge wonders what Chitsujo is playing at in rushing this. Big Mom actually agrees, saying that while she normally decides the flow, she can make an exception with such a short notice and good gifts. Katakuri realizes that Chitsujo purposely buttered up the Emperors so they’d be more open to suggestion while adhering to a dear tradition. Calling Chitsujo a ‘clever bastard’ and man of honor, Katakuri wonders how to plan for someone like that. He thinks that Big Mom needs to catch on soon for any chance to keep control, but he says anything, Chitsujo will catch on while Big Mom dismisses him as a mere child. Chitsujo turns to Kaido, asking if he has no objections, sure he has much to say right now. Kaido growls out a curse in agreement, yelling that one of Chitsujo’s men attacked him and his Beast Pirates, admitting he only came to meet Setsudo’s boss to demand reparation. When Chitsujo remains silent, Kaido demands to know what he has to say to that, roaring that Jack and his subordinates were hospitalized for days. Chitsujo calmly states Setsudo said he preferred a peaceful exchange, adding that the only reason the Beast Pirates were injured was because they attacked first. He explains that Setsudo’s power is only triggered when the user is attacked. Calling his Saint Warrior an inherently peaceful and defensive man, Chitsujo states the only way he’d injure someone was if they attacked first. Chitsujo coldly asks why he’d offer reparations when Kaido’s men attacked first, calling it arrogant. Unflinching as he stares down the King of the Beasts, Chitsujo points out this could’ve been peacefully resolved if they had offered Eustass Kidd without complaint, instead of attacking someone with no intention to fight. Chitsujo firmly makes it perfectly clear that he won’t pay for nonexistent sins, though promises that future incidents can be avoided as long as they keep matters civil and peaceful. Kaido almost shoots up and destroys the table in a rage with his spiked club, but is stopped at the sight of his ‘damn good booze’. Kaido relaxes back into his seat, supposing he’ll end the conversation and enjoy the party with the impasse. He’s also curious why Big Mom decided to throw a tea party with all three of them. Big Mom laughs that she was waiting for the ‘boys’ to stop their ‘little pissing contest’. She states that she came with a desire to negotiate, but hers don’t involve reparations. Chitsujo asks what it is, with Katakuri thinking he’s far too calm, since ‘negotiating’ with Big Mom means giving her everything she wants or pure destruction. The Mochi user thinks Chitsujo has the upper hand for facing down Emperors without any fear. Calling it a business transaction, Big Mom states she wants certain individuals transferred into her ‘care’. Chitsujo raises an eyebrow, calling human trafficking a disgusting business he wants no part of, asking her to find someone else to trade slaves with. Big Mom laughs that it’s nothing like that, not being fond of human trafficking, seeing it as a waste of time when she can just coerce them with her power and status. Calling herself a businesswoman at heart, Big Mom states Chitsujo has some people who would contribute to her business and wants them sent to her as soon as possible. Amused, Chitsujo notes that it still sounds like human trafficking; prompting Big Mom to admit there’s no nice way to put it. Coming right out with it, Big Mom states some of her subordinates are under Chitsujo’s service. She doesn’t know why Chitsujo recruited Jinbe and Capone Bege, or why they agreed while under her command. She claims that the war Chitsujo is fighting against the Coalition is a fool’s endeavor, saying they’re doomed to lose eventually to the World Government, admitting she doesn’t make too much trouble for them because she sees it as folly to face them, calling it bad business. Katakuri thinks to himself that they discussed having Bege released back to them since they thought it might be unsafe to keep him spying on the Alliance, while calling Jinbe too valuable to risk. On the other hand, there’s no way to effectively lie about wanting them back, with Katakuri calling it too much to hope that Chitsujo doesn’t catch on. Chitsujo frowns at the war being derided as a fool’s errand after so many have already paid the ultimate price, confirming if Jinbe and Bege are to be released to her for ‘their own safety’. Nodding, Big Mom calls the two valued crewmates, since Jinbe brought many great ‘treasures’, while Bege is a Rook and son-in-law. Chitsujo calls that understandable, though points out Big Mom wants one more person. Big Mom raises an eyebrow, asking what makes him say that. With a knowing smile, Chitsujo says it’s his business to understand the pasts of each soldier of his, always making an effort to learn about all his soldiers, adding that Menou takes its bonds seriously, so they make the simple effort of learning about each other. While Big Mom nods in understanding, Chitsujo gestures to Judge and his children, saying if they aren’t here to discuss who he thinks they will, why are they even here? Interested, Kaido wonders why the ‘small-fry’ is here. Big Mom compliments the Watcher as very perceptive, confirming that the other person she wants released to her care has to do with Germa 66. Stating that Vinsmoke Sanji is under Chitsujo’s service, Big Mom asks for him to be delivered as soon as possible. Feigning confusion, Chitsujo asks what they desire from Sanji, who hasn’t used his family name in years. Big Mom explains that with the proposed alliance, she’ll only see it as effective when both parties are connected by love and blood. Kaido internally realizes that Big Mom plans to use Germa 66’s tech to counter his SMILE army. A little irritated, Big Mom admits negotiations have slowed with Judge unwilling to marry his three present sons off. She was going to call it off until informed of a ‘wayward’ fourth son. Smiling, Big Mom was intrigued, knowing what it’s like to have estranged children, calling the idea of bringing one back under control tempting. While Chitsujo stays silent, Katakuri respectfully says that once Sanji is released to them, they’ll proceed with wedding plans, so he’ll be married to Charlotte Pudding within the month. He then gazes into the future, wondering how Chitsujo will respond, and is surprised at what he Sees. Chitsujo notes that Sanji is already a loyal member of another crew, realizing that Big Mom had her son here so he could gaze into the future and understand the responses, but clairvoyance means nothing if the future can’t be altered. Big Mom brushes off the Straw Hats as a second-rate Supernova crew, claiming that matters little, simply saying she has decided Sanji will marry Pudding. Katakuri frowns when he Sees that Chitsujo will speak to Judge next, wondering what he’s trying to accomplish by stalling and asking these questions. Concealing how sick he is to the stomach at the thought of Sanji’s past, Chitsujo asks Judge why interfere in his life now after years of estrangement. Scowling, Judge says he’s giving the ‘failure’ a chance to be ‘useful’ for once, claiming Sanji should be grateful. Narrowing his eyes, Chitsujo turns to the Vinsmoke children, asking what their thoughts on having their brother back are. Ichiji agrees that his father is right in calling Sanji a failure, saying he always thought it was best for him to be out of the family. Niji claims that they need the alliance to reclaim past glory, and royals shouldn’t have to settle down and do something ‘as dumb as marry’, so they’ll make the ‘failure’ useful for a change. Yonji says it’ll be fun to have a punching bag again. Reiju simply adds that her father’s orders are absolute, and that’s all there is to it. Katakuri is inwardly horrified, cursing the arrogant brats for thinking those responses were acceptable, wondering if Chitsujo knew they’d say that, or could see into the future. Chitsujo nods that he now has a good understanding of the ‘business transaction’, though it’ll only be so if he receives something in return, asking what Big Mom will give if he meets the demands. Smirking, the Empress gives her word that the Big Mom Pirates won’t destroy Alliance headquarters at any time. Chitsujo realizes it’s either him agreeing or Big Mom destroying Dressrosa on the spot. Calling herself a fair woman, Big Mom says he’ll invite Chitsujo to the wedding and introduce him to some daughters, sure he’ll see the benefit of allying with her empire. Chitsujo laughs that her daughters are too young for him, thought he’s flattered by the offer. Big Mom suggests that her country of Totland is due for a new king, prompting Chitsujo to call her too young for him too. Curious, Reiju asks how old Chitsujo is, if he doesn’t mind her asking. Chitsujo shrugs that he stopped counting after the second millennium. Big Mom suggests monetary compensation, saying she’s more than happy to deliver treasure, having received gold and jewels she has no interest in now. She claims she’ll be more than happy to trade the three men for treasure, pointing out Chitsujo needs money to keep the war going. Big Mom suggests throwing in a promise of keeping Kaido away from Dressrosa if Chitsujo makes sure Luffy doesn’t interfere with the wedding, having seen what happened with Nico Robin at Enies Lobby. Kaido almost angrily yells, but Chitsujo cuts him off by noting that Luffy interfering would be par for the course, on top of him picking a fight over Fishman Island. Big Mom notes that’s why she wants a guarantee to keep ‘Garp’s Grandson’ out of the wedding, having no time for an ‘upstart’. Chitsujo asks her to slow down, pointing out he hasn’t even agreed to the terms. Disappointed, Big Mom says there’s no need to be so stubborn, claiming someone as smart as him can see the benefits. Chitsujo thanks her, noting that with being called wise so often, he’d wondered if that word lost meaning. He notes that to the average person, the deal would be smart, guaranteeing the safety of millions with three lives, on top of offered riches and the guarantee against the Beast Pirates. Big Mom calls it excellent to reach agreement, but Katakuri goes pale when he Sees. Chitsujo firmly refuses. It goes dead silent, Katakuri realizing they’re headed into the darkest future he Saw. Perospero is in disbelief, with Kaido wondering if the Watcher lost his senses and knows what he’s saying. Judge grips his armrests in anger, wondering who Chitsujo thinks he is, or what he’s doing to him by refusing Big Mom. Smiling, Big Mom says she must have misheard, believing there’s no way Chitsujo would refuse after admitting the deal was good. Chitsujo firmly states nothing is wrong with her ears, repeating that he refuses. Perospero’s mouth drops open in shock. Getting up, Big Mom roars that Chitsujo is the biggest fool if he thinks refusing her ‘generous deal’ is a good decision, summoning Prometheus and Zeus to her side. Judge snarls in agreement, rising as he claims Chitsujo has no right to refuse an Emperor or the King of Germa. Chitsujo points out that he’s royalty as well, saying their social status is equal. Judge yells that it changes nothing, and a demand from an Emperor means there’s no choice but capitulation, exclaiming he’ll do as she commands. Grinning, Kaido agrees and rises from his chair, saying they’ll talk reparations since they’re no longer putting up the friendly façade. Kaido suggests to Big Mom that they forget their differences and crush Chitsujo together since he wronged them both. Big Mom agrees, though tells Kaido not to get in her way, otherwise she might kill him too. Chitsujo just sighs and sips his tea, not caring about being threatened by two Emperors, noting that he was enjoying the refreshments, lamenting that negotiations broke down quicker than he thought. Big Mom yells and curses that it’s Chitsujo’s fault, claiming he should’ve taken her offer. Now angry, Chitsujo says her offer would ruin a good man’s life for political convenience, control two subordinates through fear like always, on top of trying to control Chitsujo and Dressrosa through fear, cursing that the offer was a ‘damn sham’. While Perospero yells that Big Mom would’ve held up her end of the bargain, Katakuri looks into the future, realizing that Chitsujo has left no openings, even while monologuing. Chitsujo rhetorically asks what future he would create by dooming three men to her crew, or dooming the people of Dressrosa to a life of fear for her. The good king absolutely refuses to subject Dressrosa to that hell just after decades of Doflamingo’s rule. Even if it risks everything, Chitsujo would rather gamble than betray his allies, claiming a man who’d sacrifice others instead of gamble to save everyone is the lowest of low for taking the easy way out. While Big Mom sputters in anger, Chitsujo says she has nerve to sail to a country under his protection and sending an invitation that forced him to come on her terms. He proclaims that she has held Dressrosa hostage to force a capitulation, and threatening the war effort of the Alliance against Konton’s Coalition. She even believes that even though Chitsujo knows all this, he’ll still do what she wants. Chitsujo then rails on Kaido as no better, only deciding not to go on about what he did to the Minks to not dishonor that people’s efforts to defend themselves. Kaido and his men chose to attack one of his own, and had the audacity to demand reparations. When looking at the Emperors, Chitsujo calls them two arrogant ‘children’ who are too comfortable with their positions. Chitsujo turns to Judge, saying he’s the one present who infuriates him the most, having nothing but contempt for him and how he defines ‘family’. He is absolutely disgusted by Judge turning his own children into mindless weapons, subjecting one to horrible abuse when he didn’t turn out how he wanted, and demanding for him to return after casting him out as soon as he’s useful. When Judge asks what’s the point, still seeing nothing wrong with his actions, Chitsujo calls him nothing but scum dressed in regal clothing with a fancy title, roaring that he thanks providence every day that his own father was a thousand times the man Judge is. Judge goes red with rage, roaring and cursing at Chitsujo for speaking to him like that. While the Vinsmoke sons rise up in fury, Reiju is stunned at someone speaking to her father like that. Chitsujo asks if none of them did their research, proclaiming himself to be the King of Menou and Lord of Order. Big Mom roars that she doesn’t care, ranting that Chitsujo will agree to her demands one way or another, threatening to kill him and every living soul in Dressrosa. As the Homies assume battle form, Big Mom asks ‘Life or Treat?’ Thus, she activates her Soul Pocus. Perospero grins at the use of the Soul-Soul Fruit, confident that no one can survive their lifespan being removed. He looks at Katakuri, hoping that his dear brother will tell him he’s right, gleefully hoping for an image of what Chtisujo’s death looks like. Katakuri is just completely pale with a look of absolute terror, prompting Perospero to wonder why his stronger brother is frightened. Eyes widening, Big Mom demands to know why her Devil Fruit isn’t working. Zeus tries to reassure her that her power is absolute, while Prometheus yells about it being impossible. Chitsujo sighs at how arrogant Linlin has grown, with absolute power both corrupting and making wielders arrogant fools. When Big Mom demands to know what he means, Chitsujo calmly explains that the Soul-Soul Fruit doesn’t work if the target possesses no fear of her. Judge thinks that that’s impossible. Big Mom says Chitsujo can’t be unafraid of facing down two murderous Emperors. Smirking, Chitsujo asks if they’ve forgotten, repeating his declaration of being King of Menou and Lord of Order, asking why he’d be afraid of ‘mere emperors of the sea’. While Perospero is absolutely shocked at the boldness, Kaido grins at Chitsujo having ‘balls’, telling him to take comfort in that as he turns him into a bloody paste. Big Mom just roars in anger as she readies Zeus and Prometheus, screaming and cursing that Chitsujo is dead and that she will take his life and then the treats. Judge takes out his spear, while his sons quickly switch into their Raid Suits. Reiju stays silent and tries to hide from the fight, reacting as if she heard someone tell her shocking information. Katakuri gasps in confusion when he can’t see the future anymore. Smirking, Chitsujo states that things have gotten noisy, saying he’ll go ahead and quiet things down. With Metamorphosis, Chitsujo unleashes a massive wave of Conqueror’s Haki, knocking out everyone on the ship that isn’t an Emperor. Even Katakuri, realizing this is why he can’t See, is rendered unconscious. Taking his last sip of tea and bite of a snack, Chitsujo turns to Big Mom and Kaido, both forced to their knees by the Conqueror’s Haki. The good king suggests a counteroffer, telling the Emperors to leave these waters immediately and never return, wanting a promise they won’t interfere in the war effort, asserting that Sanji, Bege, and Jinbe will remain under his command. Kaido roars at Chitsujo for being ‘arrogant’, blackening his club with Haki, cursing him for thinking he can make demands of them and get away with it. Kaido pulls out a transponder snail, informing Jack that negotiations have failed, giving the order to kill them all and get reparations the fun way. Big Mom narrows her eyes at Kaido planning this from the beginning, before taking out her own transponder snail. She gives the go-ahead for her Sweet Commander Cracker to get moving and destroy Dressrosa. Hanging up, Kaido yells that it’s time for Chitsujo to die, rushing forward. Chitsujo exits Metamorphosis to access his Creation spells. With a Prison Glacier, Chitsujo instantly traps Kaido inside. At the harbor, the Arch Generals notice the giant glacier. While Fūgetsu notes that was the signal things got violent, Suiken orders the two ships to cast off. Twenty-six elite Watchers of the Menou Army make their way to aid Chitsujo, until they’re diverted to deal with Jack’s personal ship, Mammoth, and Charlotte Cracker’s fleet. Big Mom is shocked at the sight of the frozen Kaido, before complimenting Chitsujo on his interesting powers, vowing to take his soul and turn him into her strongest Homie. Chitsujo says he could end the fight in the blink of an eye, but he wants her to be conscious so they can negotiate the counteroffer, noting it’ll drag out. Drooling acidic saliva in anticipation, Big Mom calls that fine, wanting to drag out the fight to make it as painful as possible. The Empress leaps forward, slamming down a Thunderbolt towards Chitsujo. The Watcher calmly blocks Zeus’s attack with his bare hand, the deck cracking all around them. Glaring at someone surviving a direct attack from her, Big Mom throws a mighty Haki-enhanced haymaker, pushing Chitsujo to the edge of the flagship. She doesn’t let up and envelops Chitsujo with a Heavenly Fleur from Prometheus. The Watcher keeps himself completely unharmed with a Wind Cannon. Surprised, Big Mom asks herself if Chitsujo has a power similar to the Soul-Soul Fruit. The narrative clarifies that while the Soul-Soul Fruit is only limited by Big Mom being capable of stealing a soul, Chitsujo’s limit is his imagination. She’s basically an inferior version, which she’ll find out painfully enough. Flames spiraling around his hands, Chitsujo derides Big Mom for wielding Prometheus’s flames without care, calling an uncontrollable flame useless, retorting that his flame will just burn her like he wants. He then sends his Full Cremation. Eyes widening, Big Mom flings Prometheus in front of her to absorb most of the flames, the Homie gleefully exclaiming that the flames taste so good. Chitsujo suggests Big Mom not focus too much on what’s in front of her, or she’ll lose sight of what’s around. Lightning cracking around Chitsujo’s hand, surprising Big Mom, he strikes with Thunder Torpedoes. While the Homies yell in concern for ‘Mama’, Chitsujo says that’s how you hit someone with fire and lightning, musing that Natsu will do the same one day. Recovered, Big Mom glares and growls that he hasn’t won yet, commanding her hat Napoleon to become a sword. Nodding, the hat curses that they’ll end Chitsujo, changing into a longsword. Slamming the blade onto the deck, Big Mom asks how this is for power, roaring that she’ll rip him in half. Narrowing his eyes, Chitsujo tells Big mom to think this through, noting the attack could hurt her own allies and children. Seeing Zeus scoop up the Mother Carmel picture, Chitsujo sighs that she values the ghost of her past more than anything, sympathetically wishing Linlin knew what a monster Carmel was. Big Mom brushes off what Chitsujo says, yelling for him to die as she sends an Ikoku. Noting this’ll sting a bit, Chitsujo braces himself, while using a technique. With a swing, Big Mom tears through her flagship’s floor with a massive shockwave, striking Chitsujo and pushing him across. As Big Mom looks up to see all the unconscious people suspended in midair, Chitsujo calls that too close for comfort, as he brushes off his slightly torn clothes and notes his tailor will throw a fit. Big Mom is in disbelief that Chitsujo deliberately took that attack to protect others instead. Smirking, Chitsujo explains that he uses Diamond Bubbles to contain enemies he doesn’t like to fight to the death, or in protecting the unconscious. Big Mom just comprehend that, asking what in God’s name he is to protect his enemies. Chitsujo just says the fight is between the two of them, not interested in getting others caught up in their battle. Now that he doesn’t need to worry about collateral, Chitsujo says he can try a bit harder. With a slam of his foot, he forces Big Mom to her knees with a Heavy Gravity around her, deck cracking. Chitsujo states she is completely immobile and the fight is over. Walking over, Chitsujo envelops Big Mom in a Flash Fire. The Empress shrieks in pain for the first time in years. Her Homies are horrified at the sight of their master injured. Impassive, Chitsujo asks if Big Mom has had enough time to consider his counteroffer, promising to give as many chances as she needs to accept, not wanting to shake up the balance of power in the world by killing her, a neutral party. The good king promises that they can all go home if Big Mom calls off her troops and accepts his offer, calling himself a man of courtesy who doesn’t enjoy fighting. Charlotte Linlin declares that she’s one of the Four Emperors of the sea, roaring that nobody goes against a deal with her and gets away with it, managing to move under Heavy Gravity. Chitsujo muses Big Mom is certainly a credit to her title. Big Mom transforms Napoleon with a Cognac, and swings a Hahaba. Seeing the shockwave come at him, Chitsujo turns to the mast behind his shoulder, not wanting the flagship so badly damaged that it can’t leave. He decides that Dressrosa must see this flagship leave to know they can count on the Alliance to protect them against the Emperors. Holding his hand out like a blade, Chitsujo gives a vertical karate chop and swings out a Heavenly Sword, made up of pure, concentrated Reiki. Big Mom is shocked to see her attack cut in half, and frantically blackens her torso with Haki. The Reiki still cuts right through her defense to the chest and shoulder, greatly injuring her. The attack keeps going, taking out part of the flagship’s back, splitting the heavens themselves in half. Jura, having stationed Defense on the shore, gapes and mutters at the sight of such power. Shanks takes a deep breath, glad he wasn’t at that tea party. Dragon sighs at his friend being a showoff, smiling that this’ll be the last time he worries about him. At the head of his fleet, Charlotte Cracker gapes before realizing what this means for his mother. He roars that ‘Mama’ needs help, giving the order for all ships to converge on the Queen Mama Chanter. While he’d usually never think he would aid his mother in battle, he knows that a blow like that is only seen in their world when two emperors clash, shocked that this was all from one man. A chess soldier runs up and says he has news. Irritated, Cracker says it better be important, knowing ‘Mama’ might need help. Nervous, the grunt reports that they saw two ships, with thirteen people in each, and one broke off before sailing towards them. In disbelief, Cracker asks why the soldier is bothering him with this, claiming they can blow a small vessel out of the water. The soldier reveals that the Homie cannonballs are refusing to fire. When Cracker demands to know why, it’s said the Homies are frightened of those in the vessel. Incredulous, Cracker goes to the bow, gazing at a small vessel with thirteen people on it, wondering who they are. Suiken smirks and draws his katana, hoping the people of Dressrosa are grateful for the opportunity to watch two Emperor crews be driven to their wits. Turning to his best troops, the Gold, Silver, and Bronze Gates, Suiken asks if they’re ready. He gives a simple strategy, stick close and give them hell. He doesn’t any ships sunk, just the troops taken down, with enough left conscious to be scared into a retreat. Suiken states that Dressrosa needs to see the Emperors retreat with their tails between their legs and that they aren’t invincible. When Suiken asks if they’re ready to take these arrogant pirates down a notch, earning an enthusiastic cheer. On the Mammoth, Jack the Drought, one of the Calamities, stares at the small vessel sailing towards him. He wonders what they’re trying to accomplish, asking if they can really challenge the Beast Pirates with just thirteen people. Ginrummy believes their opponents are underestimating them. Sheepshead grins that he wants to kill something super bad, yelling to make their enemies bleed. Jack nods, saying they’ll kill them all, cursing that they have no right to challenge the Beast Pirates with just thirteen. Jack gives the order to load and fire the cannons. As the grunts scramble aboard the Mammoth, Fūgetsu waves her naginata to prepare. Smiling, the Arch General guesses it was too much to ask for stealth here. When fired upon, Fūgetsu waves her blade, sending the cannonballs off course with powerful gusts of wind. She pouts that the Pirates are in for a bad time if they think they can win with mere cannon fire. Turning to her Gates, Fūgetsu says they know what to do, asking for plenty of violence, no killing, enough of the Mammoth to remain sailable, and to teach these brutes respect for Menou. The Arch General proclaims that it’s time for the Beast Pirates to realizes they aren’t the top of the food chain anymore. Jack admits his opponents have reason to be confident, calling it fine while claiming he wanted to flex his muscles for a bit. He orders his troops to man the battle stations, calling it more fun to rip people apart with their bare hands. The vessels speed up towards the Emperor crews. Suiken pushes his ship with powerful waves, while Fūgetsu propels forward with gusts of wind. Once close enough, Suiken and his Gates disperse throughout Cracker’s Fleet, while Fūgetsu and her Gates leap onto the Mammoth. Ready for battle, they’re ready to put the Emperor crews in their place. Appearing Characters Shanks Benn Beckman Monkey D. Dragon Jura Neekis Charlotte 'Big Mom' Linlin -Prometheus -Zeus -Napoleon Charlotte Perospero Vinsmoke Judge Vinsmoke Ichiji Vinsmoke Niji Vinsmoke Yonji Vinsmoke Reiju Charlotte Katakuri Kaido Chitsujo Charlotte Cracker Suiken Fūgetsu Jack Ginrummy Sheepshead Abilities Haki * Observation Haki * Conqueror's Haki * Armament Haki Weapons * Spear * Raid Suits * Club * Cannons * Napoleon ** Cognac (literally meaning "Emperor Blade") Devil Fruit * Soul Soul Fruit Technique * Soul Pocus (Literally "Words to the Soul") * Thunderbolt * Heavenly Fleur * Ikoku (literally meaning "Mighty Nation") * Hahaha (literally meaning "Blade of Destruction") * Metamorphosis ** Prison Glacier ** Wind Cannon ** Full Cremation ** Thunder Torpedos ** Diamond Bubbles ** Heavy Gravity ** Flash Fire ** Heavenly Sword Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 2 (One Piece Campaign): Sail Back to the Beginning Next Chapter: Chapter 4 (One Piece Campaign): Menou's Might Category:Chapters Category:One Piece Intro Arc Category:One Piece Campaign